Blood and Rain
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: She expected him to be like his name, "Ichigo". Sweet, like a strawberry. But she wasn't surprised when he tasted like blood and rain. Still, it was enough for her. Oneshot. Takes place in episode 9.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

Blood and Rain

* * *

"Coward!" Ichigo roared at the Grand Fisher as it flew away with blood streaking after it.

No, their battle was not finished. There was no winner. How could there be if the other hasn't been defeated yet?

Ichigo stabbed his zanpakuto at the ground in anger, disgust, and disappointment. The rain battered against his black robes and orange hair. Water droplets slid down his face as if he were crying.

"I... I couldn't defeat him." His words were followed by strangled grunts as he tried to endure the pain the Hollow left in his right shoulder.

How much he despised that monster that killed his mother. How he wanted to cut down the monster with his own sword. The very thought sickened him, the way the bastard used his mother against him... the way it manipulated her dead body and used her as a shield. Ichigo's blood boiled. His hot blood mixed with the rain and spilled on the wet ground.

Rukia called over the downpour, "Ichigo, it's over!"

She rushed over to him without hesitation, placing her hands on his bloody chest. She gazed at the painful expression etched on his hard features.

"You did it." she praised him, "You stopped him!" She leaned in and began to plead, "Put down your sword and rest."

All she wanted him to do was rest now. She's just relieved to see him still standing, still alive.

"_Please_, Ichigo."

He continued to gasp for air, more blood dripping down his arm.

"This battle is over-"

"No, it isn't!" Ichigo choked out, his grip around his sword even tighter. "It won't be over until I've killed him!"

He raised his chin and stared at the gloomy sky. His gaze was cold but strong, ignoring the scarlet river running down his robes.

"I have to!" he snarled.

"Ichigo!"

No, she wasn't going to chance losing him again. Not in that condition. He barely made it out alive today.

"Ichigo, stop it!" She clutched his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

No matter how many times she said his name, it was like it went in the ear and out the other. Ichigo resisted and tried to take a step forward, only to be pushed back by her once more. Rukia promised she wouldn't interfere during the fight, but here she was, stopping him from taking another step.

"No, this fight isn't over! Not yet!" Ichigo said again.

She begged, "Ichigo, no! You can't fight!"

"Yes, I can! Until he's dead!"

It hurt her to see him so affected by it. She cried out, using all the strength she could muster to keep him back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his bleeding chest. She dug her heels into the soft ground and pushed forward.

Rukia felt like she was breaking her word after hearing that the fight wasn't over for Ichigo, but she'd rather do that than see him hurt again. All that mattered to her was the fact that the enemy was gone, so for _now_, yes, the battle was over. If only he understood that it wasn't just him who was fighting.

Why did Ichigo have to be so strong? Rukia wasn't surprised when she was doing everything in her power to stop him from moving. Although, his strength was also his weakness. Rukia knew he'd keep fighting to the very end - he wouldn't just give up so easily. But that could also lead him to his death.

"He's not dead yet!" Ichigo shouted in anger, trying to escape her.

_Death... _The very thought made Rukia want to cry.

"_Ichigo_!"

They staggered around as they fought back at each other. Their ankles were so soaked from all the mud puddles that Rukia almost lost her footing and slipped.

Ichigo went on with a harsh tone, "I will avenge my mother!"

Suddenly, he lost all his strength, and simply fell forward, his head landing on Rukia's shoulder.

The feeling was so familiar, having a tall male leaning against her, depending on her to hold his weight and keep him standing. The nauseating, metallic smell of blood was all around her, a few drops even fell on her face. Rukia twitched slightly, as a horrible memory flashed before her eyes.

The whole situation was so familiar, actually. Ichigo reminded her so much of... Kaien.

The only difference was that Ichigo was Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami and a good friend. Kaien was Kaien, her vice-captain whom she looked up to and respected. However, to watch something so similar to what happened before was unbearable, and made her heart ache and her throat tighten.

She couldn't imagine how she would react if Ichigo's battle was exactly the same, with the same end as Kaien. Her heart just couldn't handle another burden to bear.

"Wha-"

Ichigo coughed and gasped. Colliding with Rukia knocked the oxygen out of his lungs. Her hands fumbled as she tried to a get a hold of him before they both fell back in the muddy earth. She held onto him tightly, breathing a sigh. He was so warm compared to the cold rain.

"I told you not to move. It hurts, now, doesn't it?" She questioned.

"Yeah," he managed to say.

"Fool."

But he survived.

"Rukia..." he murmured, and tried to get a better look at her face.

She hushed him. "Do not speak, Ichigo. You are still wounded."

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting himself sink into Rukia. It was like he forgot about the whole fight between the Hollow. She gently stroked his hair, like how a mother would do to a child. She carefully placed his head on her lap, examining his cuts. Using her Kidō, she was able to heal him quickly.

He is wounded, yes, but alive, and with her right now.

She managed a weak smile, "I'm glad you didn't die today."

He was already resting, his eyes shut, jaw relaxed. He wore a peaceful expression and his chest slowly rose and fell. Rukia's eyes wandered to his mouth, which were a few centimetres open. Her violet eyes fluttered close as her face headed closer towards his, only inches away. Tilting her head to the side so her lips fit with his, she closed the gap between them.

It was quick peck, but she tasted blood and rain on his lips. She wasn't surprised, especially after a fight with a hollow. Although, Rukia wanted something a little... sweeter. Like a strawberry. Still, it was enough for her.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

She felt the warmth spread throughout her body and face, feeling the blush dust her cheeks, and her heart pound violently.

What surprised her was feeling a strong hand cup the side of her face. She flinched, but Ichigo's grasp around her cheek became more gentle, then his hand fell back on his chest. She backed away, gasping in embarrassment. She didn't know if he was still conscious or not. She didn't even know if _he _knew what happened.

"Oi..." she mumbled.

He stirred, but didn't reply. She simply smiled.

"Oh, Ichigo." His name formed perfectly in her mouth. How she loved to say his name. How she hated to see him hurt like this. However, he was still alive. That's all that mattered to her.

_Alive... _The very thought made Rukia want to cry in relief.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Ehh, I tried my best... :T I know the summary seems a little lighter than the actual fanfic :P**

**I had to write a fanfiction on the scene from episode 9 because that was when I first started shipping IchiRuki... ^_^ So please tell me what you think with a review! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks :)**


End file.
